


you can't take it with you

by elfiepike



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-04 23:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfiepike/pseuds/elfiepike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they fuck without a condom is a big deal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you can't take it with you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kinoface](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoface/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KINOFACE. I LOVE YOU TO A DEGREE THAT IS FRANKLY A LITTLE EMBARRASSING, and thus: juntoshi for you, because juntoshi understand. :D
> 
> i also love [ltgmars](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ltgmars) for beta-reading this so quickly for me. ♥! this is also for the prompt, "you can't take it with you," from my [rainbowfilling](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com) card, because kinoface has assured me that it means that juntoshi is real.

The first time they fuck without a condom is a big deal, not only because Jun is so serious about the whole thing--that's standard operating procedure, for Jun--but because it was Ohno's idea to begin with. "I think about it, sometimes," he'd said, just the once, curled up limply on the couch and with Jun petting a soothing hand through his sweat-sticky hair. Jun's jeans had felt so nice against his cheeks, real and holding the solidness of Jun's thigh underneath Ohno's head.

"What's that, Satoshi?" Jun said, always so gentle after he's gotten Ohno to do what he wants.

"About what it would be like to come inside you," Ohno answers, somewhat dreamily because it was, in a way, a dream he had that he didn't really think about as a possible reality.

Jun made it possible, though, because that's what Jun does for Ohno, every time. So Ohno thinks the least he can do is make sure Jun is comfortable before he starts, even if Jun seems so cutely resistant to it at first, insisting that Ohno get started already. Ohno pats Jun's hip and kisses him fast. "I'll go slow," he promises, and Jun shifts his hips on the pillows and raises an eyebrow at him.

Ohno has the lube open and ready, and he pushes Jun's legs apart so he can settle in between them. "M-letter pose," he says under his breath, smiling.

Jun looks up at the ceiling. "Satoshi," he says, sounding pained, but in the way that means he's embarrassed, and annoyed because he's embarrassed. His cheeks are already turning a bit pink.

Ohno so rarely gets to be the one to make Jun react like this that he can't help but savor it a bit. He palms the side of Jun's ass with one hand, and leans in close enough that he can feel Jun's leg hair brushing against the sides of his hips. "Are you in a hurry?"

Jun huffs, his fingertips moving restlessly on the sheets. He finally makes eye contact with Ohno, and his cheeks really are pink, the color spreading down his neck a bit. At this angle his collarbone stands out sharply. "Please," Jun says, "take your time."

He's probably being at least a little sarcastic, but Ohno knows that Jun wouldn't say it if it weren't also at least a little bit true. "Okay," Ohno says, and then he leans down and licks at Jun's cock, not stopping when Jun gasps a little.

Jun hadn't been hard yet, so Ohno licks at him a little more, then hunches over between his legs to suck on his balls, and then goes back to his cock, this time sucking on the head and using one hand to slowly jerk on the shaft. Ohno really, really loves sucking Jun's cock, to the point where he would list it as one of his hobbies alongside fishing and radio-controlled cars if it weren't also obscene. Sometimes Jun will use it as a reward if Ohno's been especially good, and Ohno's always thought it was funny and nice--a sign of how well they go together, perhaps--that something he liked so much was also something that Jun enjoyed.

Ohno looks up at Jun through his eyelashes, and opens his mouth a little bit to let saliva slip down Jun's cock so his hand can move more easily. Jun is fully hard now, his cock flushed and standing upright on its own, and Jun looks back at him with a gaze so hot and promising that Ohno's own cock jumps a little.

"Satoshi," Jun says, his voice low, and Ohno is distracted for a minute by how beautiful Jun's mouth looks. "Satoshi," Jun says again, this time a warning, so Ohno sucks just once more and sits back up on his heels.

Jun spreads his legs apart a little more; Ohno uncaps the lube and then pulls one of Jun's asscheeks to the side, revealing his hole. He looks up at Jun, quickly, and Jun is still staring at him, staring so intently that Ohno feels suddenly on display, as if Jun were opening _him_ up instead.

Ohno swallows, and gets on with it, holding the bottle above Jun's ass and letting it dribble down Jun's crack. Jun inhales audibly, but says nothing, so Ohno slides two fingers up from the bottom of Jun's tailbone, through the slick lubricant, and then over Jun's hole and past it, up to Jun's balls. He takes a second to massage the skin there, lightly, pleased when he glances back at Jun's face and Jun is taking deliberate, deep breaths, his stomach moving with each exhalation.

Ohno slides his fingers back down, and rubs at Jun's hole, gently, so gently, captivated by the feeling of the muscle slowly giving way. He'd clipped his nails especially for this, and then Jun filed them even smoother and rubbed several lotions into the creases of his palm and fingers until his hands felt like silk. He wonders if his fingertips feel like silk on Jun.

One finger goes in easily up to the second knuckle, and then Jun tightens around him. "Jun?" Ohno asks, not moving, holding his breath.

"Wait a second," Jun says. Ohno feels it, when Jun relaxes again. "All right," Jun says. "Keep going."

So Ohno does, pushing one finger in and out until Jun's relaxed the whole time, then sliding in a second, humming and happy when he feels Jun bearing down against his fingers. He hadn't been trying at first to reach that spot inside Jun, but now he does, moving deliberately and curling his fingers; when he finds it, Jun says, his voice suddenly urgent, " _Satoshi_." Ohno figures he's doing something right and strokes his fingertips over it again and again, watching Jun's face until he finally can't resist it anymore and leans forward to take Jun's cock back in his mouth.

Jun doesn't even warn him--though maybe he didn't have time--coming almost immediately in Ohno's mouth, so much that Ohno can't swallow it all and some drips down his chin. Jun moans almost a beat late, then says, "Don't," when Ohno reflexively starts to wipe his mouth off.

"Come here," Jun orders, so Ohno slides his fingers out of Jun's hole and crawls over him, Jun's hips forced up and even more open by the action so that by the time Ohno is at Jun's mouth, his cock is practically nestled in between Jun's asscheeks.

Jun pulls him closer still, wrapping his legs around Ohno's waist and holding Ohno's face in both of his hands. He stares at Ohno; Ohno licks around his teeth and finds more of Jun's come.

"Come here," Jun says again, softer, ignoring that for Ohno to come any closer they'd have to merge into one being, and then Jun licks up his come from Ohno's chin, licking and licking and finally biting hard on the line of Ohno's chin.

Ohno gasps, closing his eyes at the sudden sharp pain, and is unprepared for Jun then nipping at his lips. He catches on by the time Jun has pulled him fully onto his chest and is sliding his tongue between Ohno's teeth; Ohno opens his mouth wider and lets him in, lets him do anything he wants.

Jun pulls at the hair just behind Ohno's ears, then uses his other hand to pull Ohno's bangs back, pulling harder and hard until Ohno's can't keep his mouth shut from gasping. He squirms in between Jun's legs, not so much trying to get away as unable to prevent himself from moving.

"I wasn't expecting that," Jun finally says, then holds Ohno's head in place and sucks hard on his tongue.

Ohno moans into his mouth, and Jun releases him.

"Now fuck me," he says.

Ohno's trembling with want, nearly knocking over the lube before he slicks up his cock and rests the head against Jun's hole. "You--yeah?" he asks, sure that there's a whole world of questions in there but not sure which one he's really asking.

"Do it," Jun says.

Ohno pushes in, slowly, so slowly. Jun is tight around him, but starts to rush him before Ohno's even halfway in. "Come on, Ohno," he says. " _Move_."

"Are you," Ohno starts, "I--"

Jun reaches up and tweaks one of Ohno's nipples, and Ohno starts forward. Jun smiles at him, his eyes narrow, and he pinches Ohno's nipple again and again, then reaches up with his other hand to pull Ohno's hair. Ohno hardly knows what to do with himself, the pain from his nipples sharp and shocking, so he just does what Jun wants him to, curving over Jun like a C and panting into Jun's mouth.

Jun cants his hips up, pulling Ohno further in still, then swivels his hips and clenches his ass and pinches especially hard on Ohno's abused nipple all at once.

" _Jun_ ," Ohno cries out, eyes watering and hips stuttering forward and back, suddenly so close to coming.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" Jun asks, not mean at all but forceful. "Come for me, Satoshi. Don't hold back on me." He lets go of Ohno and Ohno readjusts, just enough to have a better angle, and then he fucks Jun, hard and fast.

It would be gratifying to see how affected Jun was by it, half-hard again already, except that Ohno is frankly overwhelmed by the time he actually comes, pushing deep inside Jun and shuddering, crying out again when Jun shifts up to pull one more time at his nipple. Ohno feels like he's giving off sparks when he slides his cock out, like he's lost some tiny but significant amount of control over his limbs.

Ohno barely remembers to spread Jun open to watch as his come starts to slide back out; Jun's hole is twitching, slick and wet and then wetter still, and Ohno wants to, he wants--"Jun, can I, can I?" he asks, and Jun nods his assent, practically regal, flushed and sweaty, but he gasps Ohno's name so sweetly when Ohno dives back in to lick his come out of Jun's ass. Ohno's tongue pushes in again and again until finally Jun's saying, "Stop, _stop_ ," and moving away.

"Ah," Ohno says, "I."

"No," Jun says, halting the guilt Ohno felt creeping up his spine, "no, you're fine. You're _more_ than fine," Jun says, then chuckles, and pulls Ohno up next to him.

Ohno shivers, just once, then relaxes, boneless and sleepy.

"So?" Jun says, never willing to let Ohno just nap afterwards. "How did it hold up to your fantasy?"

"Jun is always better than my fantasies," Ohno murmurs, and closes his eyes.


End file.
